Unknown Destiny! The Lost Green-haired Girl
Wealth, Fame, Power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, obtained this, and everything else the world had to offer. His dying words drove countless souls to the sea. "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!" These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater then they'd ever dared to imagine! This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era! Unknown Destiny! The Lost Green-haired Girl On an unnamed island in East Blue, a small sloop was docked at the port. A few noble individuals wearing fine dresses and outfits stood alongside shabby dressed dockworkers, who began loading up luggage and boxes aboard the ship. The captain stood by the gangplank, one hand holding a pipe as his other hand took berries to pay for the voyage. Men and women crossed the plank and soon the dock seemed empty, the captain smiled and placed the pipe back in his mouth as he turned towards the ship. The first mate began to walk down the plank as the last of the cargo came up. He turned to the captain who smiled at the man warmly. “Is everything settled?” The captain asked. “Yessir,” The first mate said, “Everyone is looking rather comfortable for this pleasant voyage.” The captain smiled wider as he gripped the rope on the side of the walkway. “Good,” The captain spoke, “Then let’s set sail!” The sails set down, and the crew began to lift the planks. The rope was through, as the men tightened the mastlines. The flag was slowly rising as the cabin boy rang the bell twelve times. Suddenly, the captain’s ears perked up as a voice called out. “Wait!” The captain looked over the railing to see a girl, her eyes wide with panic and a large brown sack slung over her shoulders. She ran with great speed towards the docks, her bare feet slapping against the concrete as her tattered green robes flailing in the wind. “Stop!” She cried, “I want to get on!” The captain looked at the crew, before looking back at the girl and turned to a long rope. He grabbed it, tying it into a knot and throwing it over the edge. “Grab on!” He called, as it landed on the edge. The girl’s eyes narrowed and she gained speed, before jumping and landing in front of the rope. She reached, grabbing on to it and looking up as the captain pulled her up the side of the ship. She grabbed the railing and fell over, landing face first on the deck. The captain looked over to her, a bit confused. “Effufe me..” She greeted as she laid face down on the ship. The captain looked confused, she finally lifted her head up and looked at the captain. “Can I gain passage to Loguetown?” She asked, looking almost desperately at the captain. “I can pay.” The captain raised an eyebrow at the girl as she dropped the sack onto the deck. Her hand reached deep into the fabric and began to pull out assortments of coins and bills before handing it to the captain. She looked a bit worried as the captain began counting. “Will that be enough, sir?” She asked as she got to her feet, pressing her index fingers together. The captain looked at the bills, counting them out. He was a bit sadden by the fact that it wasn’t even remotely close to what she needed. He went to tell her this, but when he looked up at her, he could see the desperation in her eyes. She needed to go to Loguetown. He sighed, placing the meager amount into his coat. “Welcome aboard, ma’am.” He said with a smile. … The captain walked down the stairs into the bowels of the ship. He had given the odd girl his room for the evening until he could find her the proper chambers. He decided to visit her, curious about the woman who had jumped onto his boat. He took the pipe from his lip as he reached his cabin door, opening it. The girl had her back to him, and seemed to have just taken off her shirt, the garment hanging around her waist. Her back was a maze of scars and cuts, all of them deep, wide, and in all angles. She swayed her hips, humming a song as she turned around. She looked at the door and her eyes widened. Suddenly her face became red as her lips pressed to each other. “Get out!” She called, covering herself, “Get out! Get out! Get out!” The captain slammed the door, pressing against the wood, and covered his eyes. His face was also becoming a bright red as he rubbed his face. On the other side of the door, he could hear frantic shuffling. “Can-” He cleared his throat, “Can I come in?” The shuffling continued for a moment, accompanied by a panicked whine and a thump, as if she had fallen. After a moment, she seemed to have regained herself and softly called out. “Come- come in” She said. The Captain slowly opened the door, finding the girl sitting on the bed. Her face was red, a color that seemed to spread right up to her hair. Her shirt seem to have been hastily pulled back on, but it still hung loosely on one shoulder, revealing some of those scars he had seen before. “Can I help you?” The girl asked. “Umm, yes” He cleared his throat again and closed the door behind him, “I was curious as to why you wanted on this boat so quickly.” The girl let out a sigh of relief, then she turned towards the Captain. “I’m looking for someone.” she explained. “They’re headed for Loguetown, so I need to hurry if I’m gonna find him.” “Who?” He asked, confused as he sat on the foot of the bed. “Loguetown is a big place, you may not find them in a single day.” “He’s a pirate who recently came into the spotlight. I know it’s a longshot…” she hesitated for a moment, the light in her eyes dimming for a moment. “But it’s all I’ve got..” The captain looked confused, but continued to hide his emotions. “There are a lot of pirates in the world. How will you know he is even there?” Asked the captain. “It should be easy.” The girl replied, trying to sound optimistic. “I mean, how hard will it be to find a kid in a straw hat?” The captain sputtered, before looking at the girl. He looked at his wall, where a small bulletin board of wanted posters were arranged around in a messy pattern. However, a new poster sat in clear light; a smiling kid with a goofy grin and a straw hat which had just arrived that morning. ‘STRAW HAT MONKEY D. LUFFY - 30,000,000 Berries’ The captain looked back at the girl, attempting to regain his composure “Who are you, exactly?” He asked, adjusting his neck piece. The girl smiled, leaning back on the bed. She fell back onto a pile of pillows and soft blankets. She stretched, and smiled as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. “I’ll let you know when I find out myself.” she told him. “But what should I call you?” He asked, “I need some kind of name.” The girl sat up a bit, giving a small nod. “Senshi.” she replied. “My name’s Senshi.” Before their conversation could continue, there was a loud explosion outside. The sheer force of it rocked the entire ship, sending both Senshi and the Captain stumbling about. “What was that?” Senshi asked as she regained her footing. The Captain didn’t answer. Instead, he stood up from the bed and darted out of the room. Senshi quickly rolled from the bed and followed him. The two of them arrived on the main deck of the ship a few minutes later. The crew had all begun gathering on the railing, looking out to try and find the source of the explosions. Another pair of explosions occurred, the ocean coming up in large waves that nearly took out the deck. “Someone’s firing on us!” the Captain swore. “Who is it!” Then, a voice called out from the crow’s nest. “Ship off the port bow!” Looking to the port bow, the Captain pulled out a spyglass, focusing on the incoming ship. When he finally focused on the ship, his eyes widened. “Pirates!” he cried. “We’ve got Pirates!” The crew began to scramble, trying to get the ship out of danger and away from the pirates. The Captain dropped the spyglass in the confusion, running around to bring order to his startled crew. Senshi picked up the spyglass, bringing it up so she could see the ship. It was a large green ship with cream colored sails and a large basilisk-like sea king figurehead. There was a jolly roger hanging on the main mast, which Senshi quickly focused on. It appeared to be a snake skull with crossbones underneath. “Who are those guys?” she wondered aloud. … On the pirate ship, many pirates of different shapes and sizes were readying cannons and swords. Standing behind them, watching the spectacle with a cruel grin, a man waved his hand. “Fire!” The cannons rang out, the explosions was like music to the pirates ears. “Looks like they’re trying to run away, Captain.” One of the pirates told the man. “Your orders?” The man’s grin became wider, revealing pointed teeth. “Cripple the ship.” he ordered. “I want to see the looks in their eyes when we take everything of value on that vessel and leave it to sink.” The men all eagerly went to comply, reloading the cannons. “Let them taste the might of Captain Hebi and The Python Pirates!” More cannon fire rang out, but this time, they hit their mark. … Senshi barely managed to hit the deck before a cannonball came whizzing over her head, striking the main mast of the ship. There was the sound of wood splintering as the mast began to slowly come apart, falling towards the ocean. “Look out!” She called. Many crew members scattered to avoid the falling mast, but the captain stood stunned. He would have been crushed, but Senshi quickly tackled him, knocking him out of the mast’s path. They disentangled themselves as the Captain looked over the destroyed mast. “We’re sitting ducks!” he cried. “They’ll board us any minute now.” He then stood up, pulling Senshi to her feet. “Young lady, you must hide yourself.” Senshi blinked in surprise. “Hide?” “Yes. These are vicious pirates who would do horrible things to a woman such as yourself.” Senshi looked over at the pirate ship that was slowly beginning to close in. She almost absentmindedly rubbed a green harumaki that covered her stomach. Another cannon shot shook the ship and the Captain grabbed Senshi’s arm. “Go!” He pushed her towards the hatch leading down into the bowels of the ship. She hesitated a moment, then made her way into the ship. … The Python Pirates came up beside the now crippled transport ship, grappling lines and boarding planks at the ready. Once they were in position, the grappling lines came out, hooking onto railing and portholes in order to pull the two ships together. The pirates jumped onto the vessel, quickly rounding up crew members and passengers alike, dragging them to the main deck and forcing them to their knees. Captain Hebi walked onto the ship, followed by his first mate, who was brandishing a large leather sack. “Alright ladies and gentlemen!” The first mate shouted. “If you wanna get out of here with your lives and at least a shred of your dignity, you’ll put all of your valuables in this bag!” Everyone began removing jewelry and emptying their wallets into the bag. Ladies were jumping the contents of their purses into the bag. One woman, who was dressed in a very fine silk dress, found herself being grabbed by the Captain himself. “That’s a fine dress you’ve got milady.” he jeered as he grabbed its collar. “But I think you’d look better without it!” He ripped the dress free, leaving the woman in only her undergarments. She screamed, trying to cover herself as Captain Hebi tossed the gown into the bag. “You Monster!” The transport ship’s captain shouted. Captain Hebi didn’t even turn. He simply reached into his coat, pulling out a pistol and aiming it right at the captain. He fired, hitting the captain right in the chest. Everyone screamed again as he fell, blood pouring from the wound. “Anyone else want to to try something?!” Hebi challenged. The crowd went into a flurry of motion, dropping more valuables then before, trying to appease their captors. Hebi smiled at this as he tossed the girl back amongst her fellow prisoners. He then turned to a group of his men who were guarding them. “You all scour the rooms and cargo hold. Take everything of value. I don’t want so much as a crumb of bread left on this ship.” The pirates all went to comply, running down into the ship. They entered each of the rooms, ransacking suitcases and drawers for any and all valuable. When they got to the Captain’s quarters, they were disappointed to see only a small brown sack on the bed. Still, they tossed it amongst the other stuff, just in case it was valuable. Down in the cargo hold, they found several large barrels and crates filled with food and other supplies. “Jackpot.” One of the pirates commented. “Looks like we’ll be eating like kings tonight!” As they began grabbing the supplies, one of the men attempted to pick up a large barrel. However, he quickly discovered it was a lot heavier than he had expected. “Man.” He muttered. “This sucker’s heavy.” He turned his head towards his crewmates, calling out to them. “Hey! Come help me with this thing.” Another pirate came over and the two of them heaved the barrel up. “Damn.” the second pirate commented. “Just what’s in this thing?” “My guess? Sake.” the first one replied.”We’ll definitely have to crack it open tonight.” “Enough talk!” another one of the pirates shouted. “We’ve got to clear this hold before the Marines find us.” The talking ceased and the work continued. ... Within half an hour, the transport ship was empty of all cargo. The pirates withdrew with their ill-gotten loot, leaving the transport ship to whatever fate awaited it. As they sailed off, Captain Hebi smiled at his now practically overflowing cargo hold. “Another fine haul, boys.” He said. “Tonight, we’ll feast to celebrate our success.” The crew cheered as they closed up the hold, chaining the door shut and plunging the packed room into darkness. The silence was interrupted from a strange rumbling coming from the heavy barrel from before. It shook slightly, as if something was moving around inside. There was a slightly loud thump, then what sounded like someone muttering a curse under their breath. Finally, a pale, slender arm punched through the lid of the barrel. It splintered apart as Senshi pulled herself out of the barrel. “Real smart, Senshi.” She chastised herself as she brushed splinters out of her hair. “Hide in a barrel in the cargo hold of a ship being raided by pirates.” She dusted herself off, then stretched. She went to the door, giving the handles an experimental tug. They only shook slightly, the rattle of chains making it quite clear this door could only be opened from the outside. Senshi growled, throwing her arms in the air as she turned around. “Now what am I gonna do?” She wondered as she looked around the hold. “I’m trapped in the hold of a ship, full of pirates, by myself, and I don’t even have my- my stuff!” She spotted her brown satchel among the other stolen belongings and quickly snatched it up, slinging it over her shoulder. “Well, now I have my stuff, but I’m still stuck.” She looked back towards the door, approaching it a second time. “I really didn’t want to have to do this, but it looks like I’ve got no other choice.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. However, her breath hitched when she heard voices approaching the doors. “Man, I can’t wait to crack that big barrel open.” “I seriously hope it’s sake.” Senshi’s eyes went wide and panicked. Acting on instinct, she dove behind a set of crates just as the chains fell away and the door opened. Two of the pirates came in, big smiles on their faces. “Where did we put that sucker?” one of them asked. “I think somewhere over there.” The two pirates approached Senshi’s empty barrel, giving her the time needed to dart for the exit. Thinking fast, she began closing the doors, preparing to lock the pirates in. She could see them looking down at her barrel, noticing the splintered lid and the fact that it was now empty. “What the hell?” “Where’s the sake?” The door finally closed with an audible thud. The two pirates turned towards the door just as Senshi threaded the chains back into place. As she snapped the lock into place, she heard the two pirates attempting to free themselves from the hold. Senshi just smiled. “Saves me the effort of busting out myself.” She said. She tiptoed away from the hold, sneaking towards the main deck. “Alright, now I just need to find a small boat, a map, and a compass, and I need to get to Loguetown as soon as possible.” She stopped walking as something dawned on her. “But I don’t even know how far I am from Loguetown.” she realized. “I’ll need supplies too. But if I open that door, those pirates will try to kill me.” That’s when she heard the sounds of a party going on above her. Even below deck, she could smell the food. Her stomach growled as an idea formed. “Then again, maybe I can just raid the food of that party.” She approached the hatch that led above deck. Very carefully, she lifted up the edge, peering out onto the deck. There was a big party going on with pirates stuffing their faces and getting drunk. One pirate chugged an entire barrel of sake, tossing the empty barrel over his shoulder when he was done. “Where are those two bakas?!” someone shouted. “I’ll go check it out.” another offered. Thinking fast, Senshi dove out of the hatch, hiding in the empty barrel that had been tossed aside. From her hiding spot, she could see the entire table. Sitting on a throne of sorts was a man that Senshi could only figure was the captain. He was a tall, skinny man wearing a snake-skin coat over a black shirt and pants. He wore a snake-skin hair over long black hair that was slightly covered his snake-like eyes. “That’s got to be the Captain.” Senshi whispered. “I bet he has a map and a compass. And if I’m lucky, I can snag some food too.” Moving slowly so as not to get caught, Senshi made her way across the deck using the barrel as a disguise. She would scoot across the deck for a few seconds, and then stop if she thought someone had seen her. It was slow going, but she eventually made her way to the throne of the captain. Acting carefully, she reached out and quickly snatched the compass off of his belt. Another swipe got her a map that was hanging from a satchel bag on the side of the throne. With everything that she needed to successfully make her journey, Senshi focused on getting some food. The Captain went to reach for his compass, most likely to check the ship’s bearings. When his hands met nothing but air, his eyes widened. “What the hell?” he murmured. “Where’s my compass?” He began searching the area around his seat, wondering if it had perhaps fallen off his belt. Senshi held still in her barrel, scared that even the slightest movement would alert him. “Something wrong, Captain?” one of the crew members asked. “It appears that my compass has gone missing.” he replied. “Perhaps I dropped it below deck.” Senshi let out a sigh of relief, happy that Hebi seemed to have written off the missing compass as a mistake. He stood up, obvious preparing to go in search of his compass. Unfortunately for Senshi, something stopped him in his tracks. “Captain Hebi!” a set of three voices called out from below deck. “We have a stowaway onboard!” Senshi felt her heart skip a beat. She looked through a hole in the barrel to see the two Pirates she had locked in the hold, as well as the three that have gone to check on them. It was obvious that she had been made. Hoping that they hadn't seen her yet, she elected to stay in her barrel, crossing her fingers that nobody would find her. “So, we have a rat amongst us.” Hebi mused, looking down at where his compass had been.. “How unfortunate, though it would explain my missing compass.” He turned towards his crew, waving his arm. “Search the ship!” he ordered. “Find our uninvited guest and bring them to me!” Everyone scrambled into action, practically tearing the ship apart looking for Senshi. Inside her barrel, she began fighting off a wave of fear that threatened to freeze her in her tracks. “Get a grip, Senshi.” she thought to herself. “Just get to the longboat.” She scooted her barrel slowly across the deck, trying to make it to the longboats. Unfortunately, Hebi noticed the moving barrel and smirked. “Found you.” In a flurry of motion, Hebi kicked the barrel hard, sending it flying across the deck with Senshi still inside. She screamed as she struck a wall, the barrel splintering around her and revealing her. “Hello there.” Hebi smirked maliciously. Senshi slowly looked up, her face draining of any color. Even her hair seemed to turn a shade lighter. The pirates stopped searching, all of them drawing their weapons and approaching her. Senshi backed away, hitting the wall as she did. Two pirates went to grab her arms to yank her to her feet, but the second they touched her arms, a set of angry hisses emitted from her sleeves. “What the hell?” one of the pirates asked. Hebi’s eyes narrowed as the hissing grew louder. Suddenly, two snake heads shot out from under Senshi’s sleeves. One was completely black with dark red eyes while the other was completely white with silver eyes. The two snakes sank their fangs into the arms of the two crew members that tried to grab Senshi, causing them to scream in agony. “Get it off me!” “It burns!” Hebi examined the girl, watching as the two snakes released his underlings. As he watched Senshi come to her feet, using her two snakes to keep his crew away from her, he found himself intrigued. “Neat trick, little girl.” Hebi taunted. “But you’re not the only snake charmer on this ship.” Before Senshi could ask him what he meant, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She gasped, slowly turning towards the source of her pain to find a large, dark green serpent had its fangs dug deep into her skin. Its narrow eyes glanced at her with a yellow hatred. Senshi began to feel woozy as the skin around the fangs began to take on a purple discoloration before she fell to her knees. “Painful, isn’t it?” Hebi asked rhetorically as the snake pulled itself free of her arm. “Your little snakes may be venomous, but their poison appears to only cause a temporary paralysis. My snake, however, possesses a poison that is incredibly fatal to most living creatures.” He stepped closer to Senshi, kneeling down so he was face to face with her. Her two snakes attempted to bite him, but he simply caught them by their heads, holding them in place with one hand. “Your vision has probably begun to fade by now.” he taunted. “Soon, you’ll begin to lose all feeling in your fingers and toes as the poison makes its way into your heart.” Senshi began to gasp, as if every breath hurt. The sound brought a smile to Hebi’s face as he snatched his compass from her weakening grasp, as well as the map she had taken as well. He stood, releasing her snakes and turning to walk away. That is, until he heard something he didn’t expect. Senshi scrambled to her feet, darting to the edge of the boat and began retching. She coughed for a moment, then retched a second time. Hebi quickly recognized what was going on. “Her body is rejecting the poison?” he thought to himself. “How is this possible? Nobody can survive a bite like that.” Clenching his fist, he sent the snake after her a second time. However, that’s when something unexpected happened. The white snake transformed in Senshi’s grip, straightening out and becoming a white katana with a silver hilt. Senshi gripped the blade, then twisted around, slicing off the head of the serpent. “What the-?!” Senshi wiped her mouth, still obviously weakened by the remnants of the poison, but quickly recovering. As she straightened up, the black snake transformed as well, becoming a black katana with a red hilt. It was then that Captain Hebi began to put the pieces together. “Green hair, two snakes that can turn into swords… You’re Roronoa Senshi!” Senshi smirked, doing her best to appear tough despite the crippling fear and remaining poison. “You’re wanted by the World Government for 25,000,000 berries!” One of the pirates exclaimed. “You’re worth even more than Captain Hebi is!” another added. Hebi glared at the crewmember who had just spoken, causing him to tremble in fear. He then returned his attention to Senshi, drawing his own sword. “25,000,000 berries huh?” he asked. “I must admit, my bounty’s only 18,000,000. However-” He got into a common Ittoryu stance, preparing for a fight. “Once I kill you, that will be rectified real soon.” He ran forward, preparing to strike at Senshi. However, she quickly brought up the black sword to block it, swinging the white sword in an attempted parray. Hebi jumped back in time to avoid the cut, though the sword did manage to cut through his coat. He looked down at it and his eyes narrowed. “Nice try, but not even close.” Senshi brought her two swords up, forming an x over her chest. “Twin Snake Slice!” She ran forward, bringing the swords down onto Captain Hebi. He brought his sword up to block it, but the blade shattered in his grip. Luckily, he managed to get away with only a few minor cuts from the broken sword. “Damnit!” Senshi smirked, her confidence slowly eating away at the fear. “What’s the matter?” she asked. “Having trouble? Here I am, still reeling from your poison, and you still can’t hurt me.” Hebi snarled, snatching up a sword from one of his underlings and swiping again. Though Senshi blocked it, Hebi continued an onslaught of attacks, forcing Senshi into a defensive strategy. Senshi kept backing away, then finally saw an opening. She dove for it, but by doing so, she exposed her back. “Now I’ve got you!” Hebi exclaimed. “Python Strike!” He brought his sword down in a deadly arc, catching Senshi across her back. He cut her almost completely in half diagonally. She let out a choked gasp as she fell, landing with a thump on the deck. Hebi smirked, pulling a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiping his blade clean. “She was worth 25,000,000 berries?” he scoffed. “Pathetic.” He turned to walk away, but that’s when he heard something strange coming from Senshi’s body. He looked down to see her body literally pulling itself back together. He gasped as she slowly got back to her feet, the wound disappearing and her clothes reforming over her. “Well that hurt.” Senshi told him. By now, the rest of the crew was backing away from her in fear. Even Captain Hebi was looking at her in utter terror. “How-How did you-?!” “I ate a devil fruit.” Senshi explained. “The Henko Henko no Mi. I can manipulate my body at will, making myself almost immune to just about any and all attacks.” Hebi’s eyes widened. He’d heard tales of the Devil Fruits, a strange food that gave whoever ate it special powers, but in exchange, made the user unable to swim. “A- A devil fruit?!” He questioned. “You’re not human!” “Maybe I’m not.” Senshi agreed, picking up her swords again. “I honestly don’t know myself. Thought I do know one thing.” She turned on her heels, bringing her sword up around for an attack. Hebi barely brought his sword up in time to block, and then narrowly avoided the next oncoming blow from Senshi’s other sword. She continued speaking, her words punctuated by the ringing of their blades. “Unlike you! I! Have a reason! To Fight!” She swiped out with her leg, nearly catching Hebi off guard. He managed to jump over her leg, but was once again pinned down by her blades. “Unlike you, I have something that I need to do.” She brought the hilt of her sword up, bashing Hebi in the face. “Something I need to find.” Hebi stepped back, reeling from the blow to the face. He finally brought his sword up again, mere seconds before Senshi came at him again. “So until I find what I’m looking for-” She swiped at his legs with her black sword. He went to dodge, but the sword partially transformed back into a snake. It wrapped around his legs, drawing them together. With a sudden yank, Senshi pulled Hebi off-balance, causing him to fall flat on his back. The white sword then came seemingly out of nowhere, disarming the fallen pirate. “-I refuse to be beaten again!” Hebi stared up at Senshi, looking down the blade of that white snake sword. He gulped, raising his arms slowly. “P-please.” he stuttered. “D-don’t kill me.” Senshi smirked, pulling her other sword free of Hebi’s legs. It became a snake once more, slithering up her sleeve and settling underneath the ratty fabric. She then looked around the ship, an idea forming in her head. “I like this ship.” she said. “It’s mine now. Any objections?” Hebi’s face went pale, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he passed out. Senshi cocked her head in confusion, waving a hand in front of Hebi’s face. “Guess he fainted.” Her white sword turned back into a snake, slithering back up her arm as she grabbed Hebi by his coat. “Hey pirates!” she shouted The entire crew jumped in shock, watching Senshi as sweat poured from their brows like crazy. She tossed Hebi at them, knocking several of them off their feet. “Take your Captain and leave this ship. It’s mine now, unless one of you wants to challenge me for it.” Everyone immediately ran for the longboats, tripping over themselves trying to get as far away from Senshi as possible. … Senshi stood on the bow of her new ship, watching the pirates disappear over the horizon. Once they were gone, a big smile came onto her face. “That was awesome!!” she shouted. “My first real duel, and I won!!” She ran around the deck like a little kid, absolutely excited and proud. “That snake tried to come at me, and I cut its head off! Absolutely amazing!” She shook her sleeves, causing them to go up and reveal her swords. “Yin, Yang, you two were awesome there too! The way you tripped him up Yang, I couldn’t have done that better myself!” The white snake, Yin, gave a happy hiss as it pleasantly tightened around Senshi’s arm. Yang, the black snake, did the same thing as Senshi readjusted her sleeves. She then leaned against the mast of the ship, smiling as she looked down at the compass and map she had taken back from Hebi’s unconscious form. “Now I have a map, a compass, and a ship.” she congratulated herself. “Now for the next step of my plan.” She walked to the wheel of the ship, taking the helm. “Finding a crew to help me sail this gigantic thing.” With that final thought, Senshi sailed off into the sunset, a new determination in her eyes. She didn’t know what adventures lay ahead, but she knew that whatever they were, she’d be ready for them. [[Senshi's Resolve! Begin the Journey to the Grand Line|---------->]] Category:Green Destiny